1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to user interfaces. More particularly, the present invention relates to providing a user interface for facilitated media navigation.
2. Background Art
Content providers are constantly seeking to improve the accuracy and relevance of selections presented to consumers in response to media searches. However, given the ever increasing quantity of media data to search through, delivering relevant media selections becomes increasingly difficult. To assist in finding media of interest, conventional media search interfaces may allow users to specify multiple categories and/or keywords for narrowing down a search.
However, these conventional search methods often require significant effort from the user in the selection of specific categories, the entry of search terms, and the waiting time required to update the interface and search results between each narrowing step. Additionally, the establishment of rigid categories often prevents users from discovering the wider spectrum of relevant selections that may be available. For example, a user might be given the choice of selecting a comedy or an action genre, but the user might be interested in media having elements of comedy and action in various proportions. Moreover, because conventional interfaces typically list search results as a sequential list spanning multiple pages, a user may be required to browse through several pages of results before finding an item of interest. The dilemma of choices and the difficulty in navigation may deter many users from accessing any media content at all, particularly those with limited leisure time and patience for complicated search interfaces.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing a user interface for facilitated media navigation to quickly and easily find media of interest.